What Happened to Susan? MY VERSION
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: Same story, just my idea of it
1. Memories and Determination

Chapter 1: Memories and Determination

this goes for all chapters: I do not own!!!!!!! Im the unfortunate soul in the US who cant go get a sonic screwdriver!!!!! got it!!!

* * *

Doctor woke up to the TARDIS humming. He rolled over, reaching for his glasses eyes still shut. He grabbed hold of something.

He sat up yawning. Looking down, he saw what he had. If he thought right, it was a picture of him and Susan from when they were on Earth. He crawled out of bed and headed toward the control room where he could see if he was right or not. He placed it in the projector. It was; he felt tears spring to his eyes. Susan was sitting on the floor by his feet. His hand was on her head; actually, it was on her hat.

"What are you trying to tell me old girl?" he asked stroking the TARDIS "Are you telling me to go after her?" he said. Rose, who was hovering at the door, finally spoke.

"After who Doctor?" she asked coming in. He jumped.

"My...granddaughter." he said, grinning. "That's her in the picture." he said, nodding toward it. Rose smiled and picked it up.

"Shes pretty. Which regeneration was this?" she asked.

"First." he said quietly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There's no way she would've made it through the Time War." he sighed again "I'd waste my -this- life to see her again." he started to cry.

(lil quick AN here: this is ten...I can picture him crying before I can nine. And I hated nine!!!!!)

Rose looked at him. He had a look in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing: longing. She gently kissed him. "That's what your head says," she whispered "What do these say?" she asked placing her hand on his hearts.

"They say...find her." he replied. "That's what your trying to tell me isn't it old girl?" he asked looking at the TARDIS. He was answered with a silence that was took for an 'of course' "That's what I thought." he murmured. He adjusted a few knobs, set the date and they were off.

Realizing something, Doctor looked up in horror. "What if she doesn't recognise me?" he said "I mean, its been...9 maybe 8 regenerations since I saw her last." he finished. He remembered something his mother told him when he was a kid after his dad regenerated for the first time. "The eyes never change."

Rose looked at him. "Yours did, remember? I didn't believe it was you until you told me..."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is...yes, the color will change with each regeneration but the person behind them stays the same." he replied.

Thinking, Rose fell quiet. "I never thought about that before. Where did you learn that?" she asked. Doctor looked up from the, whatever he was reading.

"My mum. She told me that right after my dad regenerated for the first time. Or," he added, grinning sheepishly "the first time I was around to witness" A thud told them they had landed. "Well," he said standing up and taking Rose's hand "you ready to go meet Susan? he asked bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Ok" she laughed "lets go find her."

* * *

Ok lame chapter 1, Susan shows up next chapter I think. I haven't got that far yet.

oh and if anyone can tell me what regeneration Susan last saw it would help a bunch!!!!!!


	2. Jack and Susan

Chapter 2: Jack and Susan

the disclaimer in chapter 1 goes for all chapters!!!!! so do I need to repeat myself

* * *

Susan sat up in bed. She could have swore she heard her grandfathers TARDIS, but that was silly. She hadn't felt anyone for a long time. She was just dreaming.

But it wasn't a dream. She felt somebody. Slipping past Jack, she crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe off of her desk chair. She went downstairs pulling it on. She stepped out on the front porch and listened. The wind blew suddenly, making her feel cold even in her robe. She spied two people, a man and a girl that looked to be about 20.

* * *

Rose saw somebody step outside and nudged Doctor. "Is that her?"she whispered. He looked where she was pointing and gasped, as did Susan who leapt down the stairs.

"Susan?"he asked carefully, not wanting to insult her if she wasn't. But it was.

"G-Grandfather?" she asked coming closer. She looked him in the eyes. "It is you!" she screamed. He picked her up and swung her around.

"I didn't think that you'd still be alive" he cried. " I hadn't felt anyone since the..."

"Time War?" Susan cut him off.

Doctor looked stunned. "You know about that?"

"Yep." Doctor suddenly seemed to remember Rose, who was hovering a few feet away listening to their conversation. He waved her over. "Susan, this is Rose Tyler. Rose, Susan."

Susan grinned "Hey." Rose suddenly felt at ease with her. "Hey."

* * *

Jack rolled over and saw that Susan wasn't there. Yawning, he got up and stumbled down the stairs, remembering to grab his robe. She wasn't in the kitchen, the living room or the bathroom; so she must be outside. He walked outside still yawning. Susan was talking to, it looked like...was that Rose? Is that Doc? NO! It was! He walked down the steps and walked to them. Rose was first to see him.

"JACK!" she screamed running to him. Doctors jaw dropped.

"Jack?" he looked at Susan. "I've got a dumb question: How do you know him?"

Susan looked at Jack, who was red as a tomato. "Well..."

* * *

AN: Im gonna play evil and leave it at that!!

REVIEW!!


	3. Explanations, Jokes and Secrets

Chapter 3:Explanations, Jokes and Secrets

Disclaimer: Haha...I'm glad that you guys think that someone my age could own Doctor Who. It'd be pretty cool though XD

"How long have you two known each other?" Doctor asked. They were sitting in the Tardis control room. Jack looked at Susan.

"'Bout what, a year." Jack said looking back at Doctor. He (Doctor) laughed.

"Long enough to start sleeping with each other, eh?" Susan looked at him with a How-in-the-Hell-did-you-figure-that-out look on her face. "I'm 900 years old kiddo, like I wouldn't know that?

Susan blushed, as did Jack. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." Susan gave him a dirty look.

"You would've been!" she said. Rose and Jack looked between Grandfather and granddaughter as if watching a ping pong game.

"Your right I would've been." Doctor remembered something and started laughing. "Like that night at the ball." Susan fought back a grin when she looked at him.

"You had to bring THAT up didn't you?"

"Yep." Rose and Jack looked at each other, then at the pair of them as if they were nuts.

"What happened?" Jack asked. They quit laughing.

"I'll explain." Susan said.

"Good, I was hopping on hearing your side of the story anyway." Doctor said settling back in his chair.

"I was thirteen when this happened. There was a ball one year for Christmas, and i was gonna meet some friends before hand. Well, I had to go down this really steep staircase and about halfway down I slipped and fell. Well one of my guy friends helped me up, or tried to. He fell right on top of me!" Jack and Rose started laughing. "And I think you guys can figure out the rest."

"Did that really happen?" Rose asked, tears of laughter falling from her eyes.

"Yep." this from Doctor. "And I'm still not sure that those two didn't run off after that to." Susan grinned.

"And you'll never find that out either." Doctor looked at her.

"You guys wanna go along?" Jack looked at Susan, then grinned.

"And I would give that up why?" she replied. Doctor laughed.

"Figured that answer."

"Then why did you ask?" Susan stood up and finally got a good look around. "You've redecorated."she noticed.

"Almost as much as I've regenerated." he replied, standing up himself, feeling his bones crack. "I'm getting old."

"Oh! That reminds me. " Susan exclaimed. She reached into her pocket (they were both dressed by now) and pulled out an old looking sonic screwdriver. She laughed at Rose's amazement.

"Is that a..."

"My old sonic screwdriver!" Doctor exclaimed, cutting her off. He held out his hand and Susan gave it back to him. "I wondered where this went. " he said slowly, twirling it through his fingers.

Rose looked at the screwdriver in his hands. "Is that what Sarah Jane meant when she said that they always worked in her day?" Doctor laughed

"That's exactly what she meant. Want to try it?" She nodded and went over to him.

Jack looked at Susan and disappeared into the hallway. Susan right behind him. He turned around and looked at her.

"Should we tell him?" he asked his wife, keeping his voice low so they didn't hear.

"About which part, us being married or..." her voice trailed off but Jack knew what she meant.

"Marriage first, then Junior...deal?" he grinned. Susan laughed, he looked to much like a little kid when he did that.

"Deal." she replied _Grandfathers gonna be mad when he finds out_ she thought.

Unknown to them, Doctor slipped into the hallway and heard the entire conversation.

**big cliffe!!!! haha I'm evil...but don't expect an update anytime soon...I'm going to my sisters next weekend and thats when I usually update!!**


	4. The Only Objection I Have Is who the

Chapter 4: "The only objection I have is who the dad is"

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...or Jack...the only thing I own is the baby and the plot!!

Doctor came back in to the control room with a mad look in his eyes. He sat down in a chair and rubbed his eyes. Rose walked over to him, still playing with the screwdriver. "What's wrong?" He shook his head as Jack and Susan came back in.

"Nothing." Rose raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing, really." He repeated. Jack and Susan shared a 'Do you think he heard us?' look. An awkward silence filled the room for about five minutes. Jack finally spoke up.

"You didn't hear our conversation just now, did you?" Doctor turned and looked at him, anger in his eyes.

"Yes, I did." he said coldly. Jack looked at him, worried if he heard all of it or not.

"How much?"

"All of it." Doctor replied. Susan moved away from Jack and closer to Rose, letting the guys argue it out. "I heard EVERY. SINGLE. WORD. of it." he said slowly. Susan gasped. Rose looked at her.

"ALL of it?" she (Susan) asked. Doctor nodded, then grinned.

"And I'm not mad." Susan raised an eyebrow at this. Doctor laughed "The only objection I have is who the dad is."

"I resent that!" Jack replied, but laughed. Doctor slaped him on the back.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" He said. Jack grinned.

"Yep." Rose disapeared for a minute. Doctor followed her retreating back, then turned back toward Susan.

"How far along are you?" He asked, a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Susan was back and was going to have a kid, that had reason to celebrate.

"Two months." Doctor laughed.

"So in other words, 'bout four months left? Is that what your telling me?" Doctor fought back another grin. Jack looked at Susan.

"Did I forget to mention that it was a little shorter Jack?" he nodded. "Ooops."

Rose raced back into the room, happiness etched onto her face. "Doctor!" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Doctor fainted.

An: Hahaha...two pregnant women...Poor guys. NOT!!!! and I think I'm gonna skip 4 months...and Have Daleks show up...thats all I'm saying! so:

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
